Reversed
by InsaneRedneck007
Summary: Big brother Dean always has taken care of Sam, especially when he was sick. Sometimes, though, the roles can be reversed. No Slash.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hallo! I haven't been on my Fan Fiction account lately, because my muse has all but died. I became more interested in watching TV than writing about it, plus my laptop is terribly slow and my tablet is much more appealing (unfortunately, my tablet doesn't write up documents well). Anyway, I fell in love with Supernatural, and this fic idea sounded perfect for the brothers.

I came down with a pretty fierce cold on Sunday, which lit up the idea for this story and it progressed into a (hopefully) cute, two- chapter fic. This is my first published Supernatural fic.

Thanks for reading, you guys! Chapter two should be put up pretty soon.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Twelve year old Dean listened as an eight year old Sam sniffled for the umpteenth time during the night. Dean had slept lightly, listening for any other signs of discomfort from his little brother- who was sick with the winter cold- that would progress past the stuffy nose and sore throat.

Sure enough, as expected, Sam awoke from his feverish slumber with confused grunts, rubbing his face in an attempt to rid the tightness from it. He stumbled out of bed towards the bathroom, where he blew his nose, snot flying out with a vengeance.

Dean followed his little brother, watching from behind the open door as Sam sat down miserably on the closed toilet, still blowing his nose. Sam would vehemently refuse any medicine offered, even though, by the looks of it, he needed it badly. It was a childish instinct, he supposed, to refuse anything that tasted fake. He'd have to sneak some medication into his brother another way.

"Sammy, so you want something to make you feel better?"

Sam looked at him suspiciously, his bloodshot eyes standing out in the glow of the nightlight. "Like what?"

Dean shrugged nonchalantly. "We have some orange juice."

He could pick out the exact moment Sam's eyes lit up with delight at such a treat. They didn't receive sweets often, especially in the form of beverages, but John had to go away on a long hunt - and because he was conscious of Sam's sickness- he had given them a bottle of orange juice.

"I'll be in the kitchen," Dean said, heading down the hall to the before- mentioned room. He filled a glass with orange juice, then quickly dropped a chewable cold- relief pill into the juice. He stirred the drink, hoping that the pill would dissolve in time before Sam saw it.

Sam slowly walked into the room, rubbing his eyes with his fists. He pulled a seat out a the kitchen table and sat down, smiling as Dean handed him the glass of juice.

"Drink up, buddy," Dean said as he served himself a bit of the orange liquid.

In less than five minutes, both brothers had downed their drinks. Dean was relieved to see that the pill _had_ dissolved in the juice.

The pill also doubled as a sleeping aid, so Dean wasn't surprised when Sam began to rub his eyes again, mumbling something about going back to bed.

Dean put their empty glasses away, mentally noting that they were to be washed after breakfast the next morning, and helped Sam back down the hall and into their bedroom. He waited until he could hear Sam's even breathing, a sure sign of sleep, before he allowed himself to drift off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Twenty years later_

Dean always got the worst of it.

Sam was certain that they had both caught different sicknesses, because while he had just a mild headache, Dean had been stuck in bed all yesterday and most of this morning. He figured that Dean just needed to sleep off the fever, then he'd be up and bright- eyed the next morning. Not so.

Sam had gotten up that morning, dressed, and went out for a run. He was home by nine, at which point Dean would usually be up, but Sam figured maybe Dean needed some time to himself before he left his room.

So, Sam allowed himself some time for his body to relax after the run (he began to skim through the news on his laptop), and then he made some breakfast. If the eggs, bacon, and ready-made pancakes didn't wake Dean up, he didn't know what would.

By the time he had finished preparing the food, he began to worry a little about his brother. He hadn't heard any noises at all coming from the bathroom or his brother's bedroom.

Sam covered up the food so that the heat wouldn't escape, then padded down the hall to his brother's room. He knocked carefully on the door, and was greeted with a moan.

He took that as an invitation, so he let himself into the room, being careful to be quiet with the door.

"Dean? Are you ok?"

"Go away," Dean croaked, his forearm slung over his face to prevent the scarce light from entering his eyes.

It was well known that Dean liked to be alone with his misery. He'd rather not let anybody else see him while he was in pain, and it was a perfect time for him to mentally reboot. Sam understood this, and would allow his brother the space he needed to recover, but he was always within arms length, ready to offer another unwanted home remedy to his brother (much to Dean's chagrin, they typically worked).

"Not unless I come back with some medicine," Sam said in a jesting tone, even though he meant it completely.

"I'm fine," Dean coughed. "Go away."

"I'll be right back, Sam said, exiting Dean's room.

Dean coughed again, his entire chest sore from doing the same thing all last night. He had the mother of all headaches, and every single noise- even the beating of his own heart- seemed to hammer on the inside of his head. To add to his agony, his jaw felt stiff and his throat felt like someone had crushed it. Plus, he needed water badly, but was too tired to get up to retrieve it.

Sam re-entered Dean's bedroom, a glass of... something in his hand. "Dean, why don't you drink this? It'll make you feel a lot better, I promise."

Dean slowly removed his arm from his eyes, looking up at Sam with swollen and blood- shot eyes. "What is it?"

"Lemonade."

Dean paused, sensing more to the statement, but he accepted the drink anyway and took a large swig, his parched throat throwing caution to the wind. As soon as the liquid made its way down his throat, however, he gagged and grabbed at his windpipe.

"_Dang_, Sammy, what did you put in this?" Dean squeaked.

Sam paused. "Apple cider vinegar."

Dean shook his head. "You and your hippie crap..."

"Whatever makes you feel better."

Dean hurriedly gulped down the rest of the drink, eager to get it down and into his stomach before his brother started to harass him about it. When he had completed the task and had Sam leave the room, he grabbed a blanket to put around his shoulders and headed downstairs to where breakfast was on the table. There was no way he could get back to sleep with Sam's concoction in his stomach.

Sam grabbed a plate and sat down at the table, motioning for Dean to follow. Dean shook his head, he wasn't hungry and his throat felt like he couldn't get anything solid past it.

Instead, he grabbed a bottle of orange juice from the fridge, when a sudden, brief memory flashed across his mind. He tried to remember what it was, but it was gone as quick as it came. Shaking his head, he poured himself a tall glass of the juice, then strode over to join his little brother.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Thank you guys so much for reading! And in a final note, a tablespoon or two of Apple Cider Vinegar in some lemonade really does help with a lot of different sickness or fighting against sicknesses. It smells pretty nasty and tastes awful when diluted in plain water, but the lemonade reduces it to just a dull sting in the back of your throat. I hope I've helped!


End file.
